


桃子布丁的食用方式（∞黒紫橙青＋浪速緑ｘ∞緑）

by saya_0319



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya_0319/pseuds/saya_0319
Summary: 一次私人圣诞趴依旧含有jr成分 这次标出来了
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Murakami Shingo/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 8





	桃子布丁的食用方式（∞黒紫橙青＋浪速緑ｘ∞緑）

"クラデレラ，还没找到吗？"丸山隆平黏糊糊的声音从背后传过来，带着点京都式优雅地瞧不起人的味道。大仓忠义心里骂他一句醉鬼，把头往沙发背后的角落再埋了一点，“快到舞会了你还找不到鞋子，是不是故意想拖住我们啊？”

收录的圣诞party要公开放送，一群人说尽了可以说的无聊话只觉不满足，闹哄哄地浩浩荡荡去续摊，半路上这边捡一个电视剧下班的横山裕，那边带一个在line群里信息轰炸的丸山隆平，送迎车从租的studio开到发起的大仓家里，居然浩浩荡荡坐了六七号人，三代关西人济济一堂，挤得颇有些梦回当年的模样。

丸山在便利店门口上车，自带了一大袋子花花绿绿的水果鸡尾酒，进门以后又直奔冰箱搜刮掉大仓所有酒类库存，喝得醉醺醺以后就开始捏起嗓子假扮恶毒继姐。他有看连载甚至记得细枝末节微小neta这件事让大仓不好意思了两秒钟，马上被他的倾情表演烦到上天。

但会听丸山胡说八道按醉鬼的话乖乖趴下去帮他找什么“和霓裳羽衣相配的鞋子”，估计他自己的意识也不太清醒了吧。

“你不钻进去怎么可能找得到啊，这么大个人了找东西还要人教吗。”丸山隆平表演得格外入戏，甚至伸手托住他的屁股往里推了推。大仓一个激灵，想要转身拍开他的手，没想到醉鬼还来劲了，两瓣饱满的臀肉沉甸甸托在他手里，大约以为是啫喱做的捏捏玩具，饶有兴致地掂了掂，还收紧五指，结结实实地捏了一把。

大仓何尝被这么捏过屁股，反射性想要踢他一脚，然而刚才找他那什么乱七八糟的水晶鞋的时候趴得太过认真，两条腿夹着沙发的扶手，后面又有一个喝醉以后力气尤其大的丸山，整个人看起来仿佛在游泳池里溺水，四肢在空中无意义地扑腾，只能任由丸山发酒疯，说些什么“是布丁啊……圣诞就是要吃桃子布丁”之类的傻话。

“まるちゃん，先起来啦，喝杯……啊！”大仓换上往常让丸山差不多一点的语气，然而还没等对方听劝，光喝酒没吃下酒菜的丸山就心急火燎地向他心中的“桃子布丁”伸出了魔爪。大仓虽说在外面为了不和后辈撞衫转换了私服风格，回到家便换上白色连帽卫衣和没绑带子的运动裤做家居服，此刻忍不住开始在心里埋怨自己爱用的牌子，主打街头风又追求舒适，宽松过头让丸山一把就拉了下来，桃子布丁在他手上变成幼稚园做手工的两团橡皮泥，任他随心所欲捏圆搓扁。

r18杂志上的写真女星哪怕是以丰满做卖点的，也是屁股是屁股腿是腿的，圆润的蜜桃臀下面断崖般纤细的大腿，前凸后翘好不诱人。然而大仓和他们都不同，安产型屁股连着同样饱满多汁的大腿，丸山摸半天都找不到明显边界，喃喃道这个桃子布丁还挺大，よこちょ也来摸摸看吧难道是桃子啫喱……他刚刚放下酒杯的手冰冰凉，骨节分明的大掌上还有长年弹贝斯磨出的茧，不老实地蹭过敏感的大腿内侧，激起温热的皮肤上一片鸟肌，让大仓发出含糊不清的呜咽。他的双腿被脱下来的运动裤困住，只能忍着丸山带来的未曾有的刺激细声请求横山裕的帮助。

横山裕确实是过来了，但一向可靠的最年长伸出的手却不是为了拉开丸山。两双手二十根手指在他身后肆虐，柔软娇嫩的大腿根部、丰厚肉感的屁股、藏在卫衣底下最近消瘦下来的腰乃至于从来没被任何人造访过的臀缝，不能动作反抗的姿势下私密的没那么私密的地方都被迫向朝夕相处十余年的人打开，实行的是没得到自己同意的侵犯行为，做出这种事的人却是羁绊深厚倾心信赖的成员，羞耻感和潜藏于深处的安心感相互交织，反而给第一次经受的快感推波助澜。被酒精浇灌和美食满足的大脑思考变慢警戒级别降低，让他逐渐放弃抵抗开始享受两个人的抚慰，甚至对手法毫无章法的丸山感到不满足，自己抬起腰给清醒一点的横山投怀送抱。直到丸山终于摸好他的桃子布丁，和横山捉着他的腰把人翻了过来，橘色灯光照到眼皮上，大仓睁开眼睛别开视线去躲，正正对上两个年轻人惊诧的目光。这两人平时话都不少，被多少前辈围着都毫不怯场，现在瞪大眼睛呆站在他家客厅，甚至忘了还有回避现场这一选项，显然是被吓得不轻。

大仓本人也吓得不轻，他手把手亲历亲为和横山负责过后辈将近一年的演出，东京大阪两地来回跑才铸就亲切又值得尊敬的理想前辈像，没想到会让后辈目睹到这种令自己颜面扫地的场面，方才想起还有两位成员在场，“まるちゃん，你喝多了……ヤス、信ちゃん，帮帮我……啊！”

双手被横山抓住，丸山像一只太久没见到主人的小狗一样钻进他卫衣里，把他较常人稍小的乳首当成圣诞蛋糕上点缀的果实又舔又咬，粗糙的舌面大力碾过，比小时候被老家的狗舔脸颊要色情太多。安田笑眯眯站在一边，没事人那样忽略他的求救信号，评论听起来也格外快活，“おーくら好像怀孕了哦。”

“ヤス…唔，不要说笑了，快让よかぁまくん放开我！”在同一个健身房但从不偷懒的横山力气出奇大，摁得大仓动弹不得，只能被动接受丸山的性骚扰。他双手被按在头顶，卫衣被丸山毛茸茸的脑袋顶得拱起来，脱到一半的运动裤和内裤缠在脚踝，即使下半身被小狗丸山遮住大半，还是不能改变正在被后辈目睹超典型强奸现场的状况。

片刻前还在客厅喝酒大声谈笑的村上从厕所走出来，仍在滴水珠的手上拿着不知哪条没来得及洗的运动裤上抽出来的带子，发言仿佛居酒屋里大白天就开始痛饮的大叔，“绑上就可以放开你了，よこ，来。”露出尖尖虎牙的笑容与往日无异，行为却陌生得不认识。

村上信五做事向来干脆利落，三下五除二便把他绑了个结实，变魔术似的从兜里摸出他家的护手霜，“试过吗？今天要不要试试？”

“不要…不要，大家都在……まるちゃん走开！你喝醉了！”大仓彻底陷入恐慌状态，不住地摇着头抗拒眼下发生的一切，然而丸山仍然不见清醒，被他嫌热掀开的卫衣下散落着好几个鲜明的齿痕，有在侧腰的、有在胸前的，甚至还咬了一个正正好圈住乳首的。灯光下被粗暴对待揉得发红的肌肤一清二楚，乳首旁边一圈亮晶晶的，丸山留下的水迹明晃晃。罪魁祸首显然相当满意自己的杰作，吮吸着乳首给一个湿漉漉的吻以后甚至还让开位置供大家观赏。而他自己兴致转向了村上从厕所翻出来的护手霜，不知轻重地挤出来一大团，白花花地摊在手上晃眼，“喔——好凉哦，おーくら想不想摸摸？”

那一大团白奶油似的东西最后也被丸山当成同一个用法，喝醉以后做不了什么精细动作，胡乱涂抹在大腿内侧便作罢。他笑嘻嘻地说是蛋糕的裱花奶油，解放了双手的横山却嫌他碍手碍脚，把他赶到一边去自己接管这道工序。

听着大仓像魔咒一样重复的“不要”和“停下”，横山手上的动作依然缓慢而温柔，修长纤细的手指在灯下与乳霜一般颜色，掬起一小团润湿私密之处的皱褶。那里是一片从未被开拓的处女地，而横山准备周全，意图采用怀柔政策。他哄着“放轻松”的声音跟特番里哄小孩的时候无异，仔细地屈着指节探索狭窄的甬道，“不好好扩张的话等一下会痛的，听话。”

“不好好扩张的话，”凑过来的安田脸上带着奇妙的笑意，他打扮得像什么黑魔法师，表情却格外明朗。大约是身高关系，他的手指较横山的来得短，但称得上骨节隆隆，就着横山紧贴内壁留出的位置硬捅进去，“痛不痛？”

被异物侵入的不适感和疼痛让大仓惊叫一声之后发出一些无意义的呜咽，他整个人仰面陷在沙发角落，双腿无力地垂下张开，对横山和安田的动作逆来顺受。两个人身高差明显体型差也大，一个人的手指长而细，另一个指节上有吉他练习留下的茧。一个有年相应的温柔，偏爱停在小穴伸出慢慢抚平皱褶，另一个却一反平时的印象，整根手指一口气拔出来再全部没入，指尖蹭过入口附近的敏感点，大仓像触电一样弹起来，软绵绵地陷进抱枕堆里。

“再不给点反应就没意思了。”安田把食指抽出来，慢条斯理地拍拍手，“おーくら的嘴巴不是很会说话的吗？是饿了吗？”他缓缓拉下裤链，弹出来的小安田已经肿胀得泛起可怖的黑紫色，那玩意看起来并没有特别长，却粗得叫人害怕，随着安田的凑近一点点接近大仓的嘴巴。男根特有的刺激性气味让他反射性皱起眉头，整个人却已经陷入精神恍惚，仿佛变成大家的提线木偶，只能直愣愣地看着它被安田握着，逗猫一般滑过他的嘴唇。安田显然在看着他被其他人侵犯的时候早就硬到不行，还在他唇瓣上留下几滴透明的前液，使他几乎要无意识地张开嘴把它迎进来。乖巧的模样把安田逗得失笑，捉着阴茎拍了几下他的脸，“骗你的。”

大仓眨眨眼睛看他，正要松一口气，下一秒安田的分身就抵在他下面的穴口。横山的手指顺势拔出来，没有了别的阻碍，阴茎头部的触感变得格外鲜明。那巨物的先端在外面有一下没一下地戳刺着，仿佛下一秒就要像一把刀强硬地破开内壁捅进最深处。即使既没有那方面的经验也没看过那种情色影片，用停转的大脑想想也知道平常用于排泄的地方真的被塞进来会是怎样。然而四肢的行动都受限，背后全都是柔软的抱枕，想要挣扎也不得法，连吐出毫无逻辑拒绝词句的嘴巴都被横山堵住。丰厚如明太子的嘴唇是温热又湿润的，横山像对待什么易碎品似的捧着他的脸，试图撬开牙关的舌头温柔地扫过上下唇之间，打在脸上的吐息轻轻松松就让大仓变得晕乎乎的。

在巡回的台上或台下也和成员接过一两次吻，无一例外都是做梗和玩笑的延长线，蜻蜓点水一般在嘴唇上轻轻一碰就退开，让人忍不住反复触碰自己的嘴唇确认这件事是不是真的发生过。但横山的吻和这些都不同，像是小别过后的新婚夫妇，没有舌头相互交缠几乎要拉出银丝的热烈，却比亲吻教皇的脚趾还要虔诚。大仓迷失在横山缱绻的吻里，如果不是双手被村上绑起来了，他现在应该已经环上横山的脖子了吧。

而安田无疑是寻找时机的高手，他趁着大仓闭上眼睛，连睫毛都在微微颤动的时候一口气把自己的阴茎捅了进去。说是有用手指扩张过，但与第一次承受的身体相比，两根手指做好的准备未免有些太过急性子。前人未踏的甬道狭窄得过分，把强来的安田自己都夹得生疼。被硬生生打开身体的大仓痛得眼泪簌簌地滚下来，张开嘴想叫却发不出声音，唇齿之间都是横山的气味横山的感触，横山的舌头夺走呼吸、嘴唇拦截空气，无论上面还是下面都被塞得满满当当，仿佛自己变成三级片里的性爱玩具，任由来来往往的人予取予求。

甚至享用他的人都不止横山和安田，体贴的横山心满意足以后是被推开后就在一边打转了许久的丸山，失去自控力的丸山彻底解放本性，在他饱满的下唇上来来回回啃咬啄食，仿佛他的嘴唇成了好动狗狗的磨牙棒，不用照镜子就知道离开以后肿起的唇瓣想必要多许多细碎的伤痕。而丸山尚且算得上口下留情，等急了的村上不顾大仓下面还跟安田连着，提着他的卫衣领口就把他从沙发上扯了下来。他被拎在半空中就着不安定的姿势与村上接吻，全身只有膝盖跪在毛茸茸的地毯上，上半身的重量全都挂在村上手里，明明并不想伸出舌头跟村上交换唾液，却成了海洋中央遇见仅仅一根浮木的人，只能尽全力回应着对方掠夺式的亲吻。而安田的分身随着剧烈的动作滑出来，他眼看着大仓被村上吸引走全部注意力，扬起手抽了他屁股一巴掌，狠狠把住他的腰重新插了进去。被用着原始动物一般的后背式，平时最好说话的安田反而对他最狠心，每一下都连根捅进最深处再全部抽出来，初次体验就被开拓直肠最深处的滋味显然不好受，安田的肉刃大开大合地进进出出，好像要捅穿花穴把五脏六腑都搅得一团糟似的。然而胀痛与酸麻之间那根东西也来来回回地碾过入口不远处的敏感点，陌生的快感藏在不适感之中逐渐生根发芽抽条长大，另一边的村上的吻又激烈得让人自然而然沉浸在他的节奏里，任他的虎牙扫过柔软脆弱的口腔内部，舌头卷着自己的吸吮舌面。两面夹击之下大仓觉得自己快要变成被驯化的野生犬只，顺从地被村上打下标记，乖乖成为安田的玩具。

村上放开他的时候下身堆叠的快感已经有如夏日袭来的浪潮，肉体的快乐与被占有的扭曲满足感两相交织，34年人生里从未体会过的感情几乎要将他没顶，不仅打颤的双腿在没有村上支撑以后失去了平衡，趴在地毯上看到两位相熟的后辈近在眼前，却也已经控制不住自己的表情，不用照镜子也知道自己现在一副寡廉鲜耻的荡妇模样，下垂皱起的眉毛、眼尾泛红的肌肤、上扬的嘴角乃至于糊得乱七八糟的泪水和涎水，巴掌大的脸上每一个部位都在诉说着这场淫行有多荒唐。

旁观许久的横山看着傻站在客厅的年轻人忍不住哑然失笑，捏着大仓的下巴逼他抬头给他们公开展示，平时穿着宽松的外套裹紧大大的身体的前辈现在半裸趴在地毯上任人宰割，遮住了丰腴的腹部，还留着安田巴掌印的屁股却一览无余。安田的囊袋随着活塞动作拍打着臀肉，让肉感的臀部像Q弹的果冻一样晃动起来，操得他条件反射就要往前爬，想要离那根凶器远一点，马上就被安田的手钳住腰扯回来，死死钉在紫黑胀大的阴茎上。

初次尝到的快感近乎暴力，他赤手空拳与主犯安田的利刃对峙，形形色色更甚于有形的目光做帮凶，宣判被割开身体的他有罪，欢乐街的游女都比他来得贞洁。打桩一般的撞击撞落他眼里涨满的泪水，原本模糊缩放的世界重新变回看惯的自宅，面前后辈撑起帐篷的裤裆却没有恢复原状。年轻人局促地转过身想躲开他的视线，然而横山的动作远比他们来得要快。逃得掉已经出道的前辈，逃不到live的短剧环节还捏在横山手里的年轻人。才成人不久的青年明显大脑处理不了如此复杂的信息，像粗制滥造的人偶一样被拽到了大仓面前。横山附到他耳畔不知说了些什么，吓得可怜的jr睁大眼睛，活像一只坏掉的摇头娃娃。

与横山相处长达二十余年的大仓直觉不妙，但安田显然不会给他时间思考和逃跑。小个子呼吸较平时来得粗重，节奏却一点也没乱，冷冰冰地命令他夹紧。大仓被操得七荤八素浑身无力，整个人仿佛空壳一般在地毯上软成一滩，即刻就被照着屁股重重地抽了好几巴掌。还没等他从这种对小孩子的惩罚手段里回过神来，横山也给他脸上来了一记不轻不重的，像管教不听话的幼童那样警告他最好乖乖张开嘴。

被塞进来的东西毫无意外是年轻人的阴茎。大仓觉得自己的灵魂好像已经抽离躯壳，在一边老神在在地喃喃着“果然是这样”。安田在插进来之前早就让他嗅过，而20代的气味更加新鲜也更腥，青年自由生长的粗硬下体毛发戳得他的脸颊发疼。他的脸生得本来就较一般人要小，嘴巴也跟着比例长成小小一个，被青年的性器撑得满满当当，挤得无处可去的涎水顺着嘴角流好多下来，不用想也知道大约是狼狈又可怜，大可自比成人影片里十八九岁被凌虐的处女。只是小他一轮的小孩明明自己才是那个对他硬来的，却不安得像是被巫婆掳走的王子，惊慌失措的脸看得从下仰望他的大仓要自暴自弃，心想事到如今了下面含了一根上面再吃一根又何妨，干脆学起成人影片里娴熟得不行还要假装处女的女演员，努力动起舌头来描摹起那玩意的轮廓。

他一边舔着年轻人的阴茎，下半身仍然被安田抓得死死的，一下一下把他撞成大海中无依无靠的一叶孤帆，跟着连绵的浪潮起起伏伏，哭叫呜咽都无法，安田看他越惨显然越兴奋，戳刺愈发狠起来，直把他撞到青年的肉刃上，猝不及防地吞到了根部。想干呕又吐不出来，大仓几乎要动真格地哭起来，第一次被服侍的人哪见过这阵仗，年轻人一不小心就爽到即时缴了械，满满当当地射了他一嘴巴白浊。

年轻人离开的同时安田就把大仓像翻大阪烧一样翻了个面，拉到了自己身上。大仓被撑开的嘴还没来得及合上，仿佛最温驯的宠物接受兽医的诊疗，给安田仔仔细细地把受过蹂躏的嘴巴看了个遍。愉快的安田手上的动作极尽温柔起来，掬起一小团点在他鼻尖。

大仓已经没空吐槽他的恶趣味，骑乘的姿势让他深刻感受到了减肥的重要性，体重的加持下安田的阴茎快要顶破他的花穴，把自己狠狠嵌在里面。四肢都要失去力气，绑住的双手解开了也只能软绵绵地环着安田脖子，等着对方抓住自己抱起来，再松手重重掉下去。

傍晚他还是没用过后面的处女，几个小时以后几乎要对折磨人的性事习以为常，丸山的抚摸横山的扩张村上的吻和安田的戳刺一样样记忆鲜明，变成难以言喻的扭曲的快感。大仓忍不住断断续续的泄出变调的呻吟，有气无力地趴在安田肩头对他耳语，“射在里面吧。”

代替“悉听尊便”，安田回答，“圣诞快乐。”


End file.
